TFW Hindsight is 2020
by ScarletEmpress2017
Summary: Shiro's not as 'above-it-all' as he would seem. Keith tells Matt and the other Paladins all about it. (Rated T for blood) [Cover art by tumblr user drisrt]
1. Truth or Dare

Matt was sitting in the Castle Lounge fuming silently as Pidge gently poked his cheek. The Yellow, Blue, and Red Paladins slowly rolled in, watching the scene with vague interest until Matt suddenly screamed.

"Pidgie, would you stop that!"

The sudden outburst jolted the other boys and knocked Pidge over like a gust of wind. When they all recovered, Matt looked at his sister and apologized.

"Sorry Pidgie. I'm just real tired."

"Dang dude, who stole your Happy Meal?" Lance questioned, having never seen the older Holt sibling so upset.

"Shiro," the rebel groused.

"What did Shiro do?" Hunk asked.

The others ask in similar accord, curious as to what their leader could've possibly done to upset him.

"You probably wouldn't understand, but the great _Shirogane_ decided that I was 'Too old to be making jokes during training' and 'Should act my age'."

Before anyone could question his words, Keith burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his whole body shook and he held his sides. The other three paladins huddled together and stared at him like he'd lost his mind. Matt on the other hand looked on puzzled. When he finally stopped, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Lance spoke up.

"Are you… feeling alright?"

Keith paid him no mind but instead looked over to the older Holt with a gleeful look of questioning.

"You're serious? He actually said that?"

"Every word," Matt confirmed with a nod.

Keith let out another round of chuckles, and the other paladins slowly became desensitized to the unusual sound.

"He actually had the nerve to say that out loud. Pigs must be flying back home," Keith said.

"Uh, dude… What's so weird about Shiro telling someone not to joke around?"

"Because Shiro can be _the_ most impish, impulsive, immature yutz you will ever meet," Matt answered.

"What?"

"Shiro?"

"No way."

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all voiced their disbelief loudly, but the other two shook their heads and stood their ground.

"I'm telling you, he has done some stupid things you probably would've had to see to believe," Keith said.

"I know that's right," Matt agreed.

"Well, I still don't buy it," Lance insisted.

Keith paused for a second, trying to figure out how to convince them. Then memory came to mind, and a wicked smirk crossed his face. He turned to their newest companion.

"Did Shiro ever tell you about how he got his ears pierced?"

"Actually, no. He never explained that," Matt answered.

"Well why don't you sit back and I'll tell you all about it?"

The other five scrambled to get comfortable in the seats. When they finally settled, Lance and Hunk were sitting with Matt between them, Pidge tangled in his arms.

"Alright, so it started like this: Shiro, his twin brother, their little sister, and me were all playing truth or dare…"

The four youths sat in a circle on the floor, laughing at the completion of Keith's most recent dare. The youngest now had his hair full of glitter, several falling down for every which-way he turned his head. When they calmed down he turned to the only girl of the group.

"Alright Agi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Truth."

"Alright then…" He pauses to think, then his eyes brighten as a wicked idea comes to mind. "Is it true that… You kissed Blake Charles behind the school last week?"

The brunette looks both confused and offended by the question and gasped indignantly at the accusation.

"I beg your pardon? Absolutely not! I'd sooner slap that womanizing good-for-nothing before I'd kiss him!"

The twins let out synched grunts of agreement, and Keith chuckled.

"Why would you even think that?" Aguri asked.

"Well…" Keith hummed. "I seem to recall you having a crush on a certain Blake, so I thought the girl he kissed might've been you."

"Blake _Henry_ you baka, not Blake Charles! How could you even think-" she cut herself off as she finally noticed Keith's wicked Cheshire grin.

She rewound exactly what she said and mentally cursed. She flushed red realizing she'd just admitted her crush in front of all her brothers and turned to the twins. Ironically enough, the two gave her twin stares that clearly read ' _Excuse you?_ '.

"M-Moving on!" she rushed, trying to change the subject. "R-Ryou, t-truth or dare?"

"Dare," the older twin answered monotonously.

"Um… I dare you to… Hmm…"

"What's the matter _Im_ _ō_ _to_? Can't think of anything?" Ryou teased.

That did it.

"Alright smart guy. I dare you to wear a dress."

The whole room went dead silent. Then suddenly the other boys burst out laughing. They laughed so hard, tears of mirth began to run down their faces in streams. When they finally broke off, the eldest was red-faced and embarrassed at the very idea.

"I am not wearing a dress!" He objected.

"It's truth or dare Ryou," Takashi returned. "You have to do it. Or, are you too chicken?"

"You know _what_?" Ryou snapped as he got off the floor and stomped up the stairs.

The other three burst into fits of giggles. Thinking he left the game, they were about to move on when they heard a noise. They trio turned their heads around and gaped. Standing at the top of the stairs was Ryou… _wearing his mother's pink floral sundress_. The others were so in shock that they said nothing. When it finally wore of, they three laughed so hard that they rolled all over the floor.

"Oh, stop laughing! Can I take this stupid thing off now?"

" _Wait, wait,_ " Lance interjected. "Shiro's twin brother, _actually_ put on their mother's dress?"

"Did I not just say that?" Keith answered.

"Yeah, I know. But picture it guys: a guy who looks exactly like Shiro, wearing a dress."

Lance let the idea hang in the air and after a few moments of thought, everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, back to the story guys. So Aguri made Ryou wear the dress for the rest of the game…"

Ryou was fuming mad. He had to sit there, in his _mother's dress_. And pink was not his color! He turned to his twin with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Alright Takashi, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

What the twins didn't notice were the other two's shared look of exasperation. They could sense trouble from a mile away.

"I dare you to pierce your ears."

"Uh-oh," Keith murmured.

Aguri facepalmed.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"Hey, you said you wanted to get them pierced!" Ryou justified.

"Yeah, but I haven't asked mom yet, do you _want_ her to kill me?"

"Are you chicken?"

The elder twin proceeded to make clucking noises and loudly imitate a chicken, flapping his arms and pecking. The other two were shaking their heads, already knowing the outcome.

"Fine!" Takashi snapped.

After that, the younger twin went about stomping around, gathering the items he would need to do it. The two youngest didn't even bother trying to talk him out of it. Once he was set on doing something, it would get done — come hell or high water.

"Do you think we should call the paramedics now, or…?" Keith asked.

"Honestly, with these two idiots for brothers —" she gestured to the older twin who was currently laughing his head off, still getting a few clucks in here and there, and to the unseen younger who was cursing up a storm in Japanese. "…I'm surprised we don't already have them on speed-dial."

Finally Takashi came back with all his materials and began to sterilize a needle with a lighter. Aguri got up with a sigh.

"I'll get some ice."

"Hey! Don't leave me to witness this… _stupidity_ alone!" Keith complained.

"Someone sane has to make sure he doesn't accidentally stab himself in the face," Aguri reasoned.

She abruptly turned and left, leaving poor Keith to watch the madness unfold. He watched with a pained look as Takashi pinched his earlobe in an attempt to numb it before deftly perforating it in one fell swoop. While the action was clean; the outcome, however, was not. The younger twin was now bleeding profusely. Keith pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, trying to stave of the impending headache as Takashi let out several swears in both English and Japanese.

"Neoneun babo ya," Keith hissed.

Luckily, Aguri returned with ice and clean washcloth to sop up the blood. After the process was repeated a second time, Aguri and Keith officially declared the game to be over. Even so, a few hours later; when Megumi and Seiji Shirogane returned home, all hell broke loose. Megumi was the first to notice, despite Aguri's best effort's to hide it with flesh-toned bandages and make-up. The Shirogane matriarch was normally very quiet and reserved. But when she saw what her second-eldest had done; first she checked and double checked to make sure he hadn't given himself an infection, then she threw a kind of rage that made her _husband_ think twice before interrupting her.

"Megumi-chan, honey, please calm down."

"Not now Seiji!"

He remained silent after that.

"Keith, Aguri! Explain what happened, _now_."

So, the two youngest took turns explaining what had happened, starting from Ryou's donning of a dress, to Aguri trying to hide it from them both.

"… And I didn't expect it to work, really. I just wanted to buy Takashi some time to break it to you both."

When the tale was told, Megumi looked torn between laughing, and grounding all of them for a week. She understood that Ryou would give Shiro such a dare, that wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Takashi actually went through with it, and that the other two did absolutely nothing to stop him. Then again, she knew that they were aware that Takashi would stop at nothing once his mind was made up, not unlike herself. After a few moment's deliberation, she came to a decision.

"Alright, Keith, Aguri, you're both grounded for the rest of the night. Go to your rooms."

The two shared am look, but neither of them quarreled and silently obeyed. When they were out of sight, Megumi turned to her eldest sons.

"Ryou, you are grounded for a week, no TV, no going out; just school and home. That's it. Go to your room."

Ryou opened his mouth to argue, but a look from his mother followed by a 'don't-do-it' head-shake from his father convinced him otherwise. When he left, Takashi stared nervously at his parents. It had finally donned on him just how stupid he'd been. Sadly, hindsight couldn't help him now.

"And as for you, Shirogane Takashi, since you so desperately wish to keep those mars on your flesh, I have a special punishment in mind."

Keith smirked at the memory, glad he'd decided to spy in on the moment. It had been somewhat satisfying to watch.

"So what happened?" Lance asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, Shiro wound up wearing his sister's old _Hello Kitty_ earrings for a whole month."

The entire room burst out laughing. The Paladins laughed until their sides ached and tears streaked their faces. When they finally calmed down, Keith spoke again.

"So, to sum it up, Shiro has almost always been always been an impulsive idiot. At east where his brother is concerned."

It was that, unfortunate moment that Shiro decided to step into the lounge. Hunk and Pidge held their breath to hide their giggling, while Lance snickered silently. Matt and Keith just turned at him with knowing smirks.

"I heard you guys laughing all the way from the dining hall," Shiro said. "What's so funny?"

And once again, the other's laughed.


	2. Charming

Shiro stared at the group that was now laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," Keith soothed.

Yeah, that didn't fly.

"Keith, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," Keith said impishly. "I just told everyone how you got your ears pierced."

"What?" Shiro hissed.

To his credit, he didn't blush like Keith had expected.

"Shiro, why didn't you tell me? That was hilarious!" Matt choked out.

"That's exactly why."

"Hey, that's what you get for calling me immature! That ear-piercing incident sounds almost as bad as that cooking-debacle back at the Garrison!"

Keith turned to Matt with a curious look in his eyes. This was apparently some breaking news to him.

"What 'cooking-debacle'?"

"He didn't tell you?" Matt asked with wide eyes.

"No."

"He tried cooking."

" _WHAT?_ " Keith screamed, looking at Shiro like he was completely bonkers.

"Were you drunk, were you on drugs? Were you trying to blow yourself up?" He asked, inspecting Shiro like he expected to find some hidden battle scars appearing.

"None of the above," Matt explained. "He was trying to impress a girl."

"Alright, now this I have to hear," Keith said.

Four others nodded in agreement. Shiro, on the other hand protested vehemently, looking betrayed.

"Hold up, we said we'd never speak of it again!"

" _You_ said you'd never speak of it again," Matt corrected with a wicked look. " _I_ , on the other hand, made no such promises."

"I'm not gonna talk you out of this, am I?" Shiro asked.

"Not a chance."

Resigning himself to his fate, Shiro took a seat across from the others and crossed his arms with an indiscernible pout.

"Alright, it all started like this…"

It was their second year at the Garrison and Matt and Shiro were extremely excited. The two roommates were now on the same team! Shiro was their pilot, Matt was communications officer, and a… Carly Mason was their engineer.

"Who's Carly Mason?" Shiro asked.

"That would be me." A calm voice called.

The two turned simultaneously to see their new teammate. She was tall and lean, with sharp, delicate features. She had light tan skin and short brown hair, a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and forest green eyes.

"Of course she had green eyes," Keith interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

Everyone paused and looked at Keith like he'd just said his real name was Patsy. He turned to Shiro with a knowing look.

"You're always a sucker for green eyes."

This time, Shiro _did_ flush red at the statement.

"Anyway…" Matt said.

She would be probably be considered plain to most others, but something about this girl caught Shiro's eye.

"So, I heard we got a new G9-6 simulator," Carly said, trying to start a conversation.

"No way! Really?" Matt said.

"Yes way. With a forty-eight X9 visual processor and a new grav/anti-grav simulator built in. We can go to zero-Gs at any given moment."

"Uh-oh, I take it you know how to fix and A-GAP device?"

" _Honey_ ," Carly said, looking almost offended. "Garrison stopped using Artificial Gravity/Atmospheric Pressure devices in simulators months ago. New simulators have a Dual-core magnetized air pressurizers and XJ9 Gravity Replicators. And yes, I know how to fix them."

"I thought they were only _testing_ Single-core mag?" Matt asked.

"No, offense Lieutenant, but what rock have you been living under for the past week?"

"Lieutenant?" Matt asked, confused at the sudden nickname.

"Figure it out," she said with a pleased smirk. "Listen, I gotta brush up on Outer-Atmosphere engine modulations now; but I'll see you guys later for practice, K?"

"Alright, see'ya around Carly!" Matt called.

"See'ya 'round, Lieutenant! Bye, Captain!"

As soon as she was gone, Matt turned to his friend who had been unusually silent. Shiro was staring at where Carly had turned the corner in a daze. Matt found himself waving a hand in front of Shiro's face.

" _Hell-oo_? Matt to Shiro, come in Shiro."

When he finally came out of it, Shiro blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Matt asked.

"I think I just fell in love…" Shiro said, a lovelorn look in his eyes.

"Oh, brother…" Matt complained, dragging Shiro along.

And so it began. Shiro first became friends with Carly, then slowly tried to charm her. He held doors open, brought her flowers, complimented her, he was a perfect paragon of everything a gentleman should be. Matt had a hard time believing his friend hadn't been replaced with some kind of changeling, or abducted by aliens. He'd never seen Shiro act like this before. One day he looked up from his studies as the door slammed.

"She said yes!"

"Yes to what, Don Juan?" Matt asked, a good-natured smile.

"Carly agreed to have dinner with me tonight!" Shiro answered, bursting with excitement.

"You _actually_ got permission to leave the Garrison tonight?"

"Well… No." Shiro admitted. "But I did get permission to use the kitchens. Not as romantic as I'd hoped, but…"

"Uhm… One question Shiro: you can cook?"

"I'm not that bad!" Shiro snapped, before turning away. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Matt thought.

A few hours later, his phone started ringing off the hook. Knowing his family wouldn't call him until later, he checked the caller ID and found himself wishing he hadn't.

"What's up?"

"In need you to get to the kitchens right now!" Shiro begged.

Matt wasted no time and rushed to the kitchens as fast as he go, sure he'd set some kind of record when he got there. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"What was it?" Pidge asked.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how to describe it, but someway somehow, _this_ idiot managed to set a pot of water on fire."

"What!" everyone but Shiro and Keith snapped.

"Again?" Keith asked.

" _Yes_ , again," Shiro muttered, face flushed red.

"I can maybe understand once, but twice? How do you even burn water?"

The others now stared at them both in pure and utter confusion. And at this point, poor Hunk looked about ready to faint.

"What do you mean again?" Matt asked.

"When I was younger, Shiro tried to make his mom breakfast in bed. He wanted to be fancy and make Eggs Benedict; but he managed to set the pot of water on fire instead. In the end we gave her a bowl of cereal and some toast."

"I should like to say that toast was perfectly fine!" Shiro snapped.

"Of course it was," Keith drawled. " _I_ made it!"

"No you didn't!"

"Well it wasn't Ryou, he was putting out the pot-fire. It wasn't Aguri, she was trying to get the pancake batter off the ceiling."

He paused as the others laughed and Hunk paled.

"And it sure couldn't have been you or your dad 'cause he was busy yelling at you for _singeing my hair_."

Now Lance looked offended.

"Ouch!"

"I did not singe your hair!" Shiro retorted.

"Yes you did and you burnt my eyebrows off too!"

Now Lance looked _really_ offended.

" _Holy crow_! How did he do that?"

"I don't even know." Keith answered monotonously.

The room was totally silent for a few moments before Pidge, Matt, Hunk and Lance burst out laughing.

"Dude," Lance said to Hunk. "Remind me to never to get anywhere near the kitchen when Shiro is in there.

"Yeah, no. Coran and I are not gonna let him anywhere _near_ the kitchen after this," Hunk said.

"That would be the smart thing to do," Keith informed. "He can barely make a bowl of cereal on his own."

"I can so make a bowl of cereal!"

" _Sure_ you can. And I'm the Miss Texas Pageant Queen."

Now Shiro smirked.

"Aren't you though?"

"What?"


	3. CrisCross

"What?" Keith

"Wait, you seriously don't remember?" Shiro asked, an evil glint in his eye.

"No…?"

"Well, you were pretty young then. You were five years old…"

Aguri lay in her bed, coughing viciously, her face unusually pale and tears streaming down her face. Keith, Takashi, and Ryou stood in the doorway with sad looks on their faces.

"Sorry Agi," Keith murmured.

"It's not your fault aka-chan," Megumi murmured from behind them. "Aguri just has the flu is all, nothing too serious."

"But Mama, what about the Pageant?" Ryou asked.

Aguri had been competing in pageants since she was three and had accumulated quite a few trophies in her short career. The Little Miss Houston pageant was rolling around and she had been excited to partake; but now she was so sick she was bedridden. She was upset about having to drop out that she was almost always in tears for three whole days.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Keith interjected. "Aguri was so upset."

"She was," Shiro responded. "Do you remember what happened next?"

The younger boy rattled his head for the memory and when it finally struck him, he was stunned.

" _Oh..._ "

"Exactly."

Keith was fairly depressed over Aguri's illness. She had so been looking forward to the pageant, and now she couldn't participate. Whenever he snuck away to check on her she was almost always in tears. He wanted to help, he just didn't know how. Then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and an idea struck him. He scuttled back to Aguri's room and got her attention. Waking her from her light doze.

"Agi!"

"Nani?"

"I have the greatest idea!"

"What is it?"

"We look a little the same, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, I thought that since we look the same, I could pretend to be you in the contest!"

Aguri thought about it for the moment. She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. Besides, anything had to be more fun than lying in bed all day long.

"Okay. Go in my closet and take out the pink dress with the red glitter."

Keith obeyed and dug through the closet, easily finding the article and a pair of silver flats. He pulled it out and presented them to her. She eyed the dress lovingly before putting on a commanding face.

"Good, now put it on."

Keith eyed the dress, hesitant to follow orders, but one glance at Aguri's longing look at the dress gave him new resolve. He turned away and doffed his clothes before pulling on the dress and shoes. It just barely fit, it was basically pink, with a reddish peplum bodice, a boat neckline, and a poofy southern skirt.

"Perfect!" Aguri said brightly, sitting upright. "Now go to the drawers and take out the brown wig, and the box of hair pins."

Keith did as she said and took the wig and hair pins. He stood by her bed as she carefully pinned up his hair and put the wig on him, very gently pinning it down.

"Now turn around," she instructed.

She faced him and she smiled warmly.

"Almost done, now go sit at the mirror."

She got out of bed and walked over to the boudoir. She sat Keith down and began to work her magic. She had picked up make-up like it was nothing and in a few minutes, she was finished. She turned him around to look in the mirror.

"Wow! Now I look just like you Agi!"

"Mm-hm," she said with a nod. "Now we just have to test it out."

Keith nodded. He snuck out of her room and down the stairs. He easily spotted his test subject. Takashi was just around the corner. He gently reached up and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, Takashi spun around, took one look at the figure in front of him and gaped.

"Aguri what are you doing out of bed?"

Keith grinned madly at his outburst and scrambled back up the stairs.

"It works, it works!" He cried.

In his confusion, Takashi trailed up the stairs behind him. Imagine the surprise of seeing two Aguris holding hands. He looked between the both of them, hopelessly confused, even as the two burst out laughing.

"Takashi, it's me!" the dressed-up Aguri said.

" _KEITH?_ "

The dressed-up Aguri nodded and Takashi just stared. He stared until he finally burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his whole body shook. The two stared at him as though he'd gone mad.

"Why are you dressed like Aguri?" He asked when he finally stopped.

Keith explained their plan and slowly Takashi smiled. Then he ran off to get the rest of his family and Ryou laughed at them too. Megumi gently scolded Aguri for getting out of bed, but smiled warmly at Keith for wanting to help. Unfortunately, when the two were informed that their plan could be considered cheating, they were effectively heart-broken. Until Takashi suggested that they hold a mini-pageant just for her.

"So, you dressed up as a girl for a friend?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. Then jumped at the following cooing.

"That is really sweet," Hunk said.

"That was pretty dang brave for a five-year-old," Matt said.

"That sound like something from a TV show," Pidge said, even with a smile.

"I think your plan backfired Shiro," Keith said with a sly smirk.

True to his word, Shiro was pouting.


	4. Underdog

"So… Shiro, you never talk about your family," Lance said.

"Ya'know he actually wouldn't shut up about them en-route to Kerberos," Matt said quickly. "Like, not at all. Not even a little."

The paladins all looked at Shiro, who flushed a very faint pink. She then looked at Matt indignantly.

"You didn't shut up about your family either so you don't have room to talk."

Matt rolled his eyes. He had talked a lot about his family, but he had been a bit more cautious when referring to Pidge. If he were to give out any embarrassing stories about her, she would have undoubtedly dished dirt on him from then until the cows came home. So only positive tales of her many academic achievements. Including skipping most of high school while her peers were all gossiping about each other.

"What stories _do_ you know?" Keith asked warily.

"Um… He told me about the soccer match between Aguri and Ryou."

"Oh, yeah! The first and last time he ever underestimated her…"

Aguri peered out the window as he watched her brothers play. She watched as Ryou kicked the ball too hard and it smacked Keith in the face. Shiro ran over and checked him over while Ryou laughed. Shiro punched his twin's shoulder and he stuck his tongue out in response.

The twelve-year-old decided he needed a lesson.

She skipped towards the backdoor and pulled on her sneakers. She stepped onto the grass and waved.

"Hi!"

"Hey 'Guri," Shiro said absently. "What do you need?"

"I wanna play."

"What do you want to- Shiro, stop that, I'm fine!" Keith snapped before giving his older sister his full attention. "What do you want to play?"

"Soccer with you, duh."

"Oh, su-"

Keith was cut off by Ryou bursting into laughter. The younger three all looked up at their brother curiously. What the heck was so funny?

"You? _You_ wanna play soccer with _us_? That's rich!"

Keith got the feeling it would be in his best interest to start moving as far away from Ryou as he could get. Little by little, he started to back away slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Shiro had begun to do the same.

"So I can't play with you guys?" Aguri asked curiously.

"Of course not! Keith can barely keep up with us, if you play, it wouldn't be a fair game!"

"I'm not sure I like your brother Shiro," Pidge said bluntly, interrupting Keith's regaling.

"I realize that. I'm the nice twin," Shiro responded drily.

"To be fair," Keith interjected. "Ryou wasn't _entirely_ wrong."

Aguri's eyebrow raised ever so slightly, her mouth quirking into a small vindictive smirk. She looked at her eldest brother analytically.

"So, you don't think it's fair if I play with you?"

"Of course not."

"In that case, how about we play one round. If that I can win, then can I play?"

"If you can, sure."

"Okay then," and with that, Aguri took charge. "One-on-one game, you versus me. Shiro, you are my goalie. Keith, you're Ryou's."

" _What_?" Keith asked indignantly.

"Take it or leave it. First one to ten points wins."

"You're on!" Ryou said. "C'mon Keith, let's show them how it's done. Hey, Aguri! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!"

The game began just like that. Ryou had expected to dominate the field over his little sister, but he was proven wrong. Dead wrong. Aguri was tricky, managing to maneuver the ball away from him when he least expected it. Shiro was like an immovable wall, every time he managed to get the ball near Aguri's goal, he was blocked. And then there was Keith. Keith was fast when it came to offense; but when the ball was coming at him? He ducked away more than anything. Aguri had racked up ten points in roughly twenty minutes.

"I guess you were right Ryou; it wasn't a fair game!"

"Ryou never underestimated Aguri ever again."

"Wait," Hunk said, turning to look at Shiro. "You're telling me your twelve-year-old sister beat her seventeen-year old brother in a soccer match?"

"Aguri is a brilliant strategist," Keith said. "I was terrible at soccer and she exploited that."

"You weren't bad at soccer, you were terrified of getting hit by the ball," Shiro said.

Keith gave Shiro a look.

"…Anyway, coupled with Shiro being the best goalie of all of us, and Aguri being much faster than Ryou, I'm surprised he didn't see it coming."

"Ryou was too cocky."

"Just like his twin."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"


End file.
